Every Other Time
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY Oneshot! "...deep down I know she loves me, but she's got a funny way of showin me how she cares." Like I said, when you can't think of a summary, just take a line from the story. Works every time, lol...


**A/N: Ok I decided to try out another oneshot songfic. You know mine, the lyrics mixed in with the dialogue. Well I think it's fun that way. So every now and then I'll write a songshot...ok that was cool! I just barely thought of that word. K I call a trademark on _Songshot! _:P **

**Anywho, I kinda gave up on dedications a long time ago, cause I figure they're pointless if you're dedicating it to someone who probably isn't reading your stuff anymore, so they won't see it. Although I think they still might be reading. So going against what I gave up, I'm gonna dedicate this to two of my great friends (you know who you are), and I hope you kinda get what I mean. Oh and it's Valentines Day, how ironic. Well this song is, _Every Other Time_ by _LFO_. It's a really cool song, so listen to it sometime. Enjoy in Miley's POV...**

**Every Other Time

* * *

**

As I lay on the couch in the living room, I was still wasting my time, by pounding my face into a pillow. "84, 88, 90 something." I said out loud, as the house was empty and then Jackson walked in smiling.

"So how many is this one now?"

"I dunno, like some where around 100. I lost track around 80, cause I've got too much on my mind." I told him, as I sat up and put a hand on my head. "Whoa, ok don't try that, cause It'll make you real dizzy."

"Good to know. And that's gotta be a record. I had time to drive over to Rico's, get my pay check and come back. Geez Miles, have you said anything yet?"

"Yeah first I said, I need to tell her something and then, I said lets talk about it."

"That's it? Talk about what?"

"Well you already know what I want to tell her, but I said it as she walked out on me and slammed the door. And then there goes our whole movie night and I could hardly sleep at all last night."

"Yeah, that explains the head in the pillow again, you only do that when you're lazy."

I ignored his comment. "I don't know why, but I just laugh about it."

"Really? Why?" He was interested now.

"Cause she's always playin those games. And since she's doing it all the time, I just don't get why she can't see what I see between us."

"Yeah that's gotta be tough. But are you sure she doesn't see it? I mean if she walked out just as you said you wanted to talk about something, she just might know and you don't know it."

"Yeah, well deep down I know she loves me, but she's got a funny way of showin me how she cares. So maybe you're right." I smiled as a sudden thought came to mind. "For instance, last night she did a doughnut on my lawn and drove out with one finger in the air."

"Oh yeah? That was Lilly? Holy shit, dad is gonna be pissed when he gets home from that business trip tonight. Well I knew he already would be once he saw that and I was gonna blame it on you, but man I can't believe Lilly would do that. Ok remind me again, what do you see in her?" Jackson wondered.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, well I can't explain it, but sometimes it's black, sometimes it's white and sometimes she's wrong, sometimes I'm right. So we get along in that sort of way."

"Yet you still get in little fights lately, how does that work?"

"Well sometimes we talk about it, or we figure it out but-"

"Let me guess, then she'll just change her mind."

"Yeah, it makes things fun that way."

"Wow, sounds like she can't make up her mind."

"Yeah well maybe not when it comes to something like love, which she might be starting to recognize and not know what to do." I smiled at the thought that could be it. "Or sometimes she's hot and sometimes I'm cold. And in a weird way, she just get's me."

"Yeah that is weird, sounds pretty up and down if you ask me."

"Ok, I'll admit that sometimes my head wants to explode, but-"

"Wow, I didn't realize that there's that much air in there." Oliver suddenly walked inside and cut me off.

"Oh shut it Oken." I threw a pillow at him. "I'm talkin about Lilly."

"Oh right, the roller coaster friendship thing. Hey Miles, did you ever start to wonder why things started to go weird or whatever, between you two?" Oliver said, as he sat on a kitchen stool.

"No, like when?"

"Well I think Lilly was the first one to start talking, but you couldn't tell. Then another day you wanted to talk about it, but she didn't want to. So I'm starting to think that, that's when the feelings started."

"Wow Oliver, that was deep...not. I know how I feel, but what makes you think she feels the same? Just by the way she's been acting?"

"Yeah maybe, what do you feel?"

"Ha, lot's of different things now from all these new actions from her lately, but when I think about it, I'm so in love with her." I tried to say with a straight face, but couldn't help but smile at the thought of her.

Oliver chuckled. "All the time?"

"With the way things are and the games we play, I'd say every other time."

"Really? Every other time?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, every other time." I simply nodded.

"Alright then, let me ask you something, what do you two do during the day just to hang out?" Jackson asked.

I thought for a second. "Sometimes we sit around, just the two of us on the park bench. Which is really nice. Or when we go to the beach, sometimes we swim around like two dolphins in the ocean of our hearts."

"Cheesy much?" Oliver said. I just rolled my eyes as Jackson commented next.

"Yeah, sounds like someone's love sick."

"Good point." Oliver said to Jackson. Then Oliver started laughing as he tried to talk, "Oh Miles, did you ever tell Jackson about-"

"No I didn't, but then I think about the time when we broke up before the prom-"

"What do you mean broke up?" Jackson wondered.

"Oh, well we weren't friends for awhile and she told everyone that I was gay, so I was just like, ok. Of course it was embarrassing and I have no idea why she-"

"Miley, did you ever think why she would say something like that?" Oliver commented.

"Well a little, but it just doesn't make sense that she did, cause after that she picked a fight and then after that, sometimes I walk around the town for hours, just to settle down."

"Sounds like it was quite a dramatic night. Bet you hate prom now." Jackson laughed.

"Excuse me, no it was not pleasant you jerk." I glared at him, then continued. "After thinking all that time, but I take her back and she kicks me down."

"So why do you keep trying over and over again?" Jackson still wondered.

"Like I said, deep down I know she loves me, but she's just got a funny way of showing it. And it's basically, cause that's the way I like it." I couldn't help but smile.

Oliver jumped in now. "Oh I see, so everything is like flipped around. Sometimes it's black, sometimes it's white and sometimes she's wrong-"

"And sometimes I'm right, exactly. Then sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out. Although that's not as easy as it sounds, but then she'll just change her mind. Then it flips again and sometimes I'm hot-"

"Sometimes she's cold and with all that pressure inside that's why sometimes your head wants to explode." He continued.

"Yup, but when I think about it, I'm so in love with her. I don't know why, but I can't help it."

"Let me guess, every other time." Oliver said.

"Well yeah, every other time. Just like I said before." I shrugged.

"So even though you love her, every other time, whatever that means I still don't get it..." Jackson said in wonder. "...would you tell her any of that?"

"Why would I tell her anything? She changes her mind like all the time. It keeps me wanting her more for some reason but..." I trailed off, at a loss for words.

Suddenly Lilly walked in now. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

I stood up. "Hey Lil, not much just talkin about...stuff..."

"So what kinda 'stuff'?" She asked air quoted.

"You." Oliver shrugged.

"Thank you Oliver. What a way to keep quiet!"

"Yeah, well I think I'll go now, cause I probably don't want to know more." Lilly said, as she started walking back for the door.

I chuckled. "Oh god, I knew it."

"Knew what?" Lilly turned around to face me.

"What you'd do next. So keep it up home girl, don't you quit."

"Quit what?"

"What you're doing again, every other time, and you know the way you scream is the ultimate. And I love that about you."

"Ok, I'm listening." Somehow I caught her attention, but I was upset now.

"Forget it, I think I'll just leave now." I walked past her and to the door. "Oh and when I walk away, just watch the clock, I bet I don't even get around the block."

"What do you mean by that?" Lilly wondered.

"Gosh, you're so oblivious Lil. I mean you're always changing your mind and you'll run after me."

"Really? Wow, I guess I never realized I do that so much."

"Yeah well you do. Because whenever I said let's talk about it, that's as you walked out on me and slammed the door." I told her.

"Ok, I guess I'm sorry."

"It's fine but who knows, maybe one day we'll laugh about it cause we're always playin those games like, every other time."

"You're right, when I think about it that's true, we fight in the weirdest ways." She agreed.

"Yeah and you want to know what I think about it all? Everything's opposite to me like-"

"Sometimes it's black, sometimes it's white?" She said for me.

"I know right? And sometimes you're wrong, sometimes I'm right."

"Yeah, or sometimes we talk about it or we figure it out, but then I'll just change my mind. Sorry I didn't realize."

"Wow, didn't think I'd hear that so soon." I said with surprise, then Oliver got up and walked over to us.

He pointed to to Lilly and me. "Yeah and sometimes you're hot, sometimes Miley's cold."

"Ok Oliver, she get's it. But then I guess when there's so much pressure from that, sometimes my head want's to explode."

"I've really been that bad of a friend lately?" Lilly asked me.

"You really haven't noticed? Uh heck yeah, like you said, we're always playin those games and we fight in the weirdest ways. But when I think about it..." I took one of Lilly's hands in mine and took a step closer. "I'm so in love with you. That's why you never want to stop and talk is it? Cause you know I'm right too, every other time."

Lilly sighed. "Yeah, every other time." She took another step toward me.

I smiled. "Alright well you know what to do, just keep it up home girl, don't you quit."

"You know the way I scream is the ultimate, you really think so?" She laughed.

"Heck yeah. You're awesome like that. And when I walk away, just watch the clock."

"I know, I bet you don't even get around the block. That's just how much I change my mind and want you. But why do you stay around all the time if I keep changing my mind?" Lilly asked, moving closer.

"I guess, cause that's the way I like it." I smiled, as we both leaned in to finally kiss. I made it last long and felt real passion in it. And after weeks of teasing, this was amazing and I didn't ever want to let go.

* * *

**A/N: Ok then, there it is. Sorry if the ending sucks, I'm never good at those. Anywho, review...?**


End file.
